Passive intermodulation occasionally occurs in telecommunications equipment when two or more primary signals combine to form secondary signals at non-harmonic frequencies. The secondary signals created can increase noise and interference, especially on adjacent frequency channels relative to the frequencies of the primary signals. Testing for passive intermodulation is typically intrusive, meaning that the signal path of the device under test must be broken, and is limited to devices that facilitate duplexed communication because intermodulation testing is performed on a transmit/receive test point as opposed to other, non-duplexed, points along the test path. Intrusive testing for passive intermodulation, therefore, results in increased down time for the device under test and may not identify which component is creating the intermodulation. In other words, if the intermodulation is caused by a component along the transmit/receive test point, current intermodulation testing techniques may be sufficient. If the intermodulation is caused by another component that does not transmit signals via the transmit/receive test point, such as components within a base station, current devices and methods of intermodulation testing may be unable to identify those base station components as the cause of intermodulation.